


Meeting Baymax

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Big Hero 6 Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Leo introduces Ethan to his new robot Baymax.





	Meeting Baymax

“You’ve got to meet him. He’s so cool. I mean Festus is great and all, but not really useful to society, right? So I created Baymax, the health care robot!” Leo waved his arms at what looked like a pile of marshmallows.

                Ethan cocked his head at it. “I don’t see anything.”

                Leo rolled his eyes. “He’s just sleeping. Baymax! New person!”

                The marshmallow inflated into a snowman that waddled over to Ethan and held out his hand. “I am Baymax, your personal healthcare provider.”

                Leo patted his new robot’s back with a proud grin. “He’s a lot more gentle and kind than Festus.”

                Ethan leaned back from the snowman to stare up at the taller robot. This was the fifth one he’d been introduced to. Luke seemed to think the robots were a form of kids for them, and he’d play the “grandfather” role and Albaster was the cool uncle. “We’ve got to talk about you keep making robots. I don’t think we can fit any more into our house.”

                “Oh, Baymax will be getting a job.” Ethan looked at his boyfriend, and Leo looked a little more sheepish. “Once we work on a couple things. He hasn’t quite picked up a good bedside manner on some things, especially on how emotions affect patients vitals and commenting on it.”

                “That doesn’t explain how we’re going to fit him into the house as well,” Ethan sighed.

                “He can stay here in my office, when he’s not working,” Leo offered with bright eyes.

                Ethan sighed, feeling fondness grow in his chest for his boyfriend. “Come here, goofball.”

                Leo laughed and snuggled into Ethan’s chest. He rested his chin on his head. Then Leo stiffened. “Baymax! Leave the cat alone!”

                “Tell me that’s not Cecil. I thought Alabaster promised Lou Ellen he would stop turning her boyfriend into a cat.”

                “Naw. I think that’s just the college cat.”

                Baymax waddled out of the room saying something about a “hairy baby.”


End file.
